


Ultimate Liar

by Yaniujin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chapter 5 fix it, Gen, Hanger kisses, In a way, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, With A Twist, chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaniujin/pseuds/Yaniujin
Summary: “Am I a good of a liar yet?”Every person’s story requires a twist. Momota most definitely did not expect Ouma’s.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136
Collections: Quality Fics





	Ultimate Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Danganronpa and its characters does not belong to me, they all belong to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft. Credits and Kudos.

Momota stared at Ouma. Ouma, who have deceived every single person in the game all because of his supposed sociopathic tendencies. Ouma, who has caused Gonta and Iruma’s death. Ouma, who was supposed to be the mastermind, bloodied up and handing the antidote to Momota, in exchange for him killing Ouma. Ouma, with tears on his eyes, claiming how much he hated the killing game and just wants it to end.

“What the hell..? Why would you go through all this shit!?”

“Nishishishi.. I already told you. It’s to end this boring killing game..” Ouma answered with a grin, making the other wonder how he could smile like that when he has just asked someone to kill him.

The astronaut stared down at the antidote on his hand. The label specifically mentioned _‘For one person only.’_. Nothing is going to save Ouma. Wait, did he really want to save him..?

Momota paused as he gripped the antidote tighter. He felt his lungs burned as he held a cough in. He’s dying..

“No..”

“No?”

“I’m not killing you.”

“Don’t you understand, Momota-chan? If you don’t kill me, your girlfriend is the one that’s gonna be the blackened. This is the only way—”

“No, it’s not!” Momota stared sharply at the bottle. He opened the bottle lid and handed it to Ouma.

“Kill me instead..”

“Wha—”

“I’m dying, Ouma. This disease is gonna kill me anytime soon.. And your chance at ending the game would gradually increase if you were the one in the exisal instead.. If you succeed, unlike me, you’ll continue to live and at least apologize to them!” Ouma’s eyes were on him, annoyance was one thing he could make out of it.

“No.”

“Yes, you are drinking this.” Momota grabbed Ouma’s hand and placed the bottle on it. Ouma proceeded to stare at it for a while before thrusting it back to the astronaut who glared at him in annoyance.

“For fuck’s sakes, Ouma! Just drink it!”

“NO! I have enough of this game! I have enough of everything!!” He shouted, surprising Momota.

“You can sti—”

“No, I can’t!” He continued to push the antidote to Momota, his expression gradually darkening.

“Just.. drink the damn antidote and crush me underneath that press.. How hard is it for you to do so..? Screw your stupid hero complex..”

Momota clenched his fist as he stared at the liar. Ouma has his hand on the astronaut’s jacket, clenching it, his other hand still pushing the antidote towards him.

“Kokichi..” Momota called out.

“Stop. Don’t call me that.. Drink the damn antidote and let’s just get this over with..” Ouma almost pleaded. He slowly looked up at Momota, his eyes were still red, and it still bore some emotion to it. Momota bit his lip as he slowly placed the bottle’s mouth between his lips. His hero instinct screamed at him not to drink the antidote, his emotions screamed at him to give Ouma the antidote so the villain could make up for everything, because that’s what real heroes does.

The bitter taste of the antidote flowed through his mouth. From his peripheral vision, he could see Ouma staring up at him, a small smile tugged on his lips.

Momora knew he was going to regret this..

When the last drop of antidote pass through his lips, he grabbed Ouma’s shoulder with one of his hand and scooped Ouma’s cheeks with the other, using only enough pressure to make him open his mouth. He pressed his lips against Ouma and let the antidote pass from his mouth to Ouma’s. He could feel Ouma trying to push him away with enough force, but he immediately wrapped his arm around the liar’s waist and continue to pass every single drop of the antidote. When he was done, he pulled away and slap his hand on Ouma’s mouth to prevent him from spitting the antidote out.

Ouma’s eyes had tears in them as he glared at Momota. When Momota felt him swallowing, he simply smiled at him. He finally let go and stared at the other who clutched at his jacket as he looked down.

“You.. fucking.. idiot..” Ouma said in a low, hurt voice. Momota watched as Ouma leaned his head against Momota’s chest.

“I-I’m sorry.. Momota-chan..” Momota was taken back by Ouma’s weak, strangled voice. He could also hear him sniffling as his body shakes slightly. Momota smiled sadly at Ouma, almost questioning himself why he didn’t reach out to Ouma as he did with Saihara and Harukawa.. If he did.. Would they be able to end the game with him? If he did.. Would he have known more about Ouma? But Momota knew, it was too late.

It was a shame really. Ouma would have made a great sidekick for Momota, at least, he thinks so.

After a while, the two of them pulled away, Ouma’s eyes were just as red as before and there were still some tears threatening to fall making Momota laugh slightly.

“What are you laughing at, idiot? You’re aware that you’re going to.. die..?” He asked, speaking the last part with sadness and regret.

“Yeah.. I know. It’s just that.. If someone tells me that you would cry for me, I would have laughed my ass off.. And here we are now..” He said, laughing slightly as he messed with the other’s hair not before he was interrupted with another bloody cough.

Momota covered his mouth as he coughed, the blood splattering on his hand. He saw how Ouma left to a different direction but soon come back with a piece of paper and pen.

“What’s that for?” Momota asked as he wiped the blood off his hand with his jacket. Ouma shoved it into his chest before answering.

“Apologize.”

“Huh?”

“To your sidekick.” Ouma continued, smiling sadly as he did so.

“Don’t.. be like me, Momota-chan.” He said, before walking away. Momota stared at the paper and pen before looking back at Ouma. Somehow, Momota knew, Ouma is a leader. Just like him, Ouma probably left his subordinates without saying anything.

Momota walked towards Ouma who still has his back turned to him as he stared at the exisal.

“That wasn’t your fault, Ouma.. You didn’t lie to them.. and you didn’t leave them on your own accord.. Stop blaming yourself, brat.” Momota said as he patted Ouma’s back. He felt Ouma’s body stilled slightly before the other sighed and faced him again.

“Nishishishi.. If you start comforting me like that, I might just fall for you, Momota-chan.. Kiss me again?” He asked and winked at Momota who blushed and shuddered at the same time. He backed a couple of steps away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“No way.. And that wasn’t a kiss! That was just.. yeah, CPR or something!” Momota watched as Ouma only giggled in response before he smiled sadly at him. This was probably the last time they’ll ever be like this anymore..

\----

_‘Hey, Harumaki, sidekick.. I’m sure by the time you’re reading this letter, I’m dead already.. I’m sorry for not telling this to you.. about this sickness.. It’s actually far worse.. I wanted to at least get you out of there before I die.. I really wanted to.. so I agreed with Ouma’s plan._

_He wanted to give the antidote to me and act like him instead to confuse the trial.. but I just couldn’t.. I.. can’t kill him, even if he was such an asshole to everyone.. I just couldn’t.. I saw a side of him that made me trust him, just like I did with you two.. And, I couldn’t also let you become the culprit, Harumaki.._

_Oh, but it failed, didn’t it? No matter how amazing it is, it probably did. I just know Shuichi can solve it, as expected of my sidekick!_

_Just.. I’m sorry, Harumaki, Shuichi.. About lying.. and sidekick, for the way I’ve treated you in Gonta’s trial, I was just.. jealous._

_I don’t have time anymore so I can’t write for too long. Just, I’m so sorry.. Don’t blame yourself, Harumaki.._

_Thank you.’_

“I’ll have to stop the hydraulic press for a short while, to the part where you can’t be seen anymore.. So it’ll confuse everyone even more.. Then.. start it again..” Ouma said, almost hesitantly. Momota only nodded as he gave Ouma the piece of paper. Ouma only nodded before keeping it in his pocket.

Once again, they were interrupted by Momota coughing up blood and almost falling to the ground. Ouma immediately supported him before he could fall completely.

“Momota-chan.. You’re..”

“Dying.. Yeah, I know.” Momota watched as Ouma clenched his fist on his jacket and looked at the hydraulic press’s direction. Momota can see that Ouma’s hands were shaking, just like his.

Without saying a word, the two began heading towards the hydraulic press, Ouma supporting the limping astronaut.

Momota removed his jacket and placed it on the hydraulic press before laying on it. The metal was cold, even with his jacket between his body and the metal, it was cold.

Momota could hear Ouma’s footsteps fading away and then it stopped.

“Are you ready, Momota-chan..?” Ouma’s hesitant voice asked. Momota gulped before answering.

“Y-Yeah..” He stuttered and closed his eyes tightly. His whole body froze when the hydraulic press turned on. It was terrifying, it was too uncomfortable.. Hearing only the metal’s noise as it comes down slowly to him, the slight shaking of the metal and knowing it’ll soon press against his face, chest, stomach, legs and feet.. crushing his bones, smashing his innards to nothing.. except blood.

He hissed sharply when the hydraulic press came to a halt, making a loud noise at it did so. He opened his eyes and began panting. It was too close, the metal was too close. There was no going back now. Soon, he’ll be _nothing_.

Momota wonders to himself.. What would Ouma feel if he was in this position..? Ouma planned to be the victim, to be crushed under this suffocating press.. And yet, the liar accepted it as if it’s nothing.. He said it as if it’s nothing.. Momota laughed slightly.. Ouma really was insane.

“Ouma?” He called. He didn’t hear anything for a while.

“What is it..?” Momota heard Ouma’s distant and regretful voice.

“Thank you.. and I’m sorry.. For the shit I did to you in the game.” He paused as he inhaled sharply. “I know.. our plan may fail but I still believe.. I have hope that we can defeat the mastermind. We can all end this stupid killing game!”

“All of the things you and the others have done.. will bring us closer to the true mastermind’s lair, it’ll end this killing game. I believe in everyone.. I believe in my sidekicks and I believe in you, Ouma.” He said in the proudest voice he can muster. He knows.. They can end this. Even if he won’t be with them anymore, they can—

His trail of thought was cut off by a familiar giggle. It started off small and almost inaudible but soon turned to that familiar yet different, maniacal laugh.

“Nishishi.. Nishishishi.. Ahahaha! Oh no! T-This is too much! I can’t.. Ahahahahahaha!”

Momota’s body froze, his eyes widening slightly. With no doubt, that was him.. That was Ouma.. whom he trusted.. once again laughing with that laugh that was just as malicious as others.. but this one.. felt more.. real.

“Aw.. I thought I’ll be able to hold it back.. I wasn’t really supposed to come out like this, you know..” He heard Ouma said, there was a short giggle before the other spoke again.

“From the first place, this wasn’t all supposed to happen. But I couldn’t help it, Iruma-chan targeted me. The mastermind dying in the middle of the game, nuh uh! We can’t be having that!” Ouma’s cheerful yet annoyed voice said. Momota’s mouth gaped slightly. He couldn’t believe his ears right now.

“Ouma.. you..” He was interrupted by a loud, bloody cough but he couldn’t cover his mouth. He couldn’t feel his body anymore, he was paralyzed, he couldn’t move even a single finger. All he could feel was pain caused by the excruciating poison in his body and the cold metal pressed against his back. Then, he heard Ouma spoke in a serious voice.

“Let me tell you something, Momota-chan.. You can’t stop this.. No one can.. Not Amami-chan, not Akamatsu-chan, not even Saihara-chan, and definitely not you.. Danganronpa will continue, _forever_...”

Momota heard Ouma giggled before that dreadful sound started again after he heard a button being pressed. Momota gritted his teeth as he stared at the metal getting closer and closer to his face.

“Damn it..” He cussed.. Once again, he believed someone.. and again, he was wrong for doing so..

“Goodbye, my beloved Momota-chan.. Oh, and thanks for the kiss~ Nishishishi..”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hanger kisses and I love Mastermind Ouma Kokichi and betrayal is the best content so yeah.
> 
> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading :)


End file.
